Evidente
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ambos sabían ahora la identidad del otro, el unico problema para Marinette es que a veces Adrien era demasiado...evidente.


_Estaba hablando con una buena amiga llamada Eva, ambas ocupábamos más one-shot románticos de estos dos. Al menos hasta que llegue la segunda temporada, todo serán teorías locas de nuestra parte._

 _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Evidentes**

Esa mirada.

Esa desgraciada mirada.

Quería tomarle de la cabeza y estamparlo contra le mesa, de esa forma dejaría de verla con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. En cambio su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, mientras Alya a su lado solo reía nerviosa.

Giro a verla furiosa, pero esta solo se hizo la desentendida.

Todo era culpa de…arggg…no quería recordar cómo había sucedido, lo único que ocupaba saber es que Adrien ahora sabía que ella era Ladybug, además que ella sabía que él era Chat Noir. La confusión de ambos había provocado un silencio mutuo entre ellos unos días, pero debido a los ataques a Paris, era obvio que se verían en más de una ocasión.

Por suerte habían logrado sobreponerse, para seguir la lucha juntos.

Todo bien.

Aunque aún a Marinette le costaba creer que el adorable chico que amaba, fuera ese descarado gato que coqueteaba con su identidad de héroe.

Para su desgracia, Adrien se había acostumbrado más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

-Buenos días My lady-dijo Adrien una vez la alcanzo en el pasillo.

Ella se tensó y giro a verlo de forma enojada, antes de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cercano. Cualquier que la viera no la reconocería, no solo veía de forma enojada a Adrien, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y corto sobre sus hombros, esto debido a una batalla donde tuvo que proteger a Chat Noir y su pelo estuvo expuesto a un ataque de cuchillas.

-Adrien no puedes decirme así en público-"Ni como Ladybug" quiso agregar lo último, pero se quedó solo en su mente.

El chico seguía sonriendo de forma felina, muy similar a Chat Noir. Ella bufo antes de seguir su camino a los casilleros. Estaba cansada de repetirle lo mismo, que era peligroso que los vieran como sus identidades civiles, que alguien podría descubrirlos si actuaban de esa forma tan familiar de la nada, que ahora mismo ella no sabía que pensar o sentir sobre él.

Amaba a Adrien, quería a Chat Noir como un buen amigo.

No asimilaba que eran la misma persona.

Ocupaba tiempo para pensar, analizarlo, tomar alguna decisión.

-My Lady deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo juntos-dijo Adrien con una sonrisa demasiado inocente, que no dejaba revelar sus claras intenciones.

Ella apretó los labios, sintiendo los nervios internos que solía tener a su lado, que ahora también experimentaba cuando este era Chat Noir.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, intentando no dejarse llevar.

Pero al voltear a ver a Adrien, viéndola con esos ojos de enamorado que siempre quiso que la vieran, le hacían dudar, temblar, entrar en la tentación.

Camino más rápido intentando dejarlo atrás, pero este con sus rápidos reflejos felinos, logro alcanzarla jugando con una de sus coletas.

A veces era tan infantil.

Lo peor era Alya, quien se había dado cuenta antes que Adrien sobre su identidad como Ladybug, esta al conocer como este era Chat Noir, no dejaba de insistir en que comenzaran algo. Más que todo porque era su mejor amiga y una relación entre ambos, sería el boom para el Ladyblog.

Ellos solo serían compañeros.

Solo eso.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando Adrien se puso frente a ella, con una sonrisa amable y ambas manos ahora sobre sus hombros. Se sonrojo aun en contra de su voluntad, pues aun no era capaz de manejarse totalmente bajo su control, al menos frente a ese chico.

-Marinette, no te preocupes no te pido que seas mi novia…al menos aún-dijo lo último en un sonrojo ladeando el rostro.

El rojo en la cara de Marinette creció en proporciones inhumanas.

La palabra novia en la boca de Adrien, después de decir su nombre.

Era demasiado para su cerebro.

-Solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, de la misma forma en que Chat Noir permanece al lado de Ladybug-expreso el chico aun con sus ojos soñadores.

Apretó los labios, sin duda su mirada sincera era su arma más letal contra ella. Por lo cual solo ladeo la cabeza antes de notar como el rostro del chico ahora estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Se sonrojo.

Este sonrió.

-Vale-

Después de aquella respuesta afirmativa de su parte, toda la tarde Adrien estuvo con una sonrisa de felicidad, incluso cuando eran Chat Noir y Ladybug, este pareció repleto de éxtasis. Suspiro al final de la noche, mientras ambos desde la torre Eiffel observaban la ciudad, sintiendo como un peso encima de ellos desaparecía.

Pues ambos sabían la verdad detrás de la máscara.

Aunque detestaba que Adrien fuera tan evidente.

…

Al día siguiente en un periódico de la ciudad, se observó una fotografía donde Adrien estaba muy cerca de su rostro y ella estaba roja, ambos con ropas de civiles. En los titulares todos preguntaban si ella sería la novia del modelo más famoso de Paris. Un grito en medio de la casa de Marinette, fue suficiente para que todos en la ciudad escucharan.

En medio de la escuela cierto rubio estaba pálido, pues había intentado llegar temprano para hablar con su amiga-interés amoroso-casi novia.

-Yo de ser tu temería un poco por mi vida-dijo Alya divertida.

A su lado Nino rio desvergonzado.

En cambio Adrien solo tuvo temor, por la venganza que vendría de su Lady.

Porque claro que se vengaría.

 **Fin**

 _No puedo esperar porque estos dos se den cuenta de quién es el otro, quiero que pase ya mismo, pero solo quedara esperar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
